


sweet tooth

by Jibbly



Series: Naruto abo [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Uzumaki Naruto, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Omega Uchiha Sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 23:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11542245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jibbly/pseuds/Jibbly
Summary: “Hey, where’s Sasuke?” Naruto asks as he turns his head every which way, trying to find the broodiest member of their team.  Sakura looks around as well, both of them turning to Kakashi. “Yeah, where is he? He’s never late.” She says to him to which their teacher nods.The three of them are standing on the bridge in town and they were scheduled for some chakra control training. Kakashi looks down at them and replies calmly. “Sasuke isn’t going to come today





	sweet tooth

**Author's Note:**

> babies

“Hey, where’s Sasuke?” Naruto asks as he turns his head every which way, trying to find the broodiest member of their team.  Sakura looks around as well, both of them turning to Kakashi. “Yeah, where is he? He’s never late.” She says to him to which their teacher nods.

The three of them are standing on the bridge in town and they were scheduled for some chakra control training. Kakashi looks down at them and replies calmly. “Sasuke isn’t going to come today, so it’ll just be just three for the day.” He smiles, the creases of his mask moving to the outline of his mouth.

Naruto frowns while Sakura whines. “Why not?” Naruto asks to the alpha and tries really hard not to let out a high itched whine like Sakura did. “Is he sick or something?”

Kakashi’s gaze moves away from them, and he slides his hands into his front pockets, turning away to start walking down the bridge. “You could say that. Now let’s go. I want to make sure you guys get your chakra under control.”

Him and Sakura hurry to follow him, Sakura huffing out. “Don’t you mean Naruto has control, Kakashi-sensei? He’s the one who keeps falling.”

Naruto feels his face heat up in embarrassment, and he tries to defend himself. “Hey, it’s not my fault you got the hang of it so quickly!”

“You shouldn’t be so sure of yourself, Sakura. Practice is important after all.” Kakashi says leisurely, his two students on either side of him.

The pink haired shinobi sighs. “I wish Sasuke were here.”

\---

They don’t meet again until two days later. Naruto walks up to their usual gathering place, and sees that Sasuke is already there. He feels himself smile without really meaning to and jogging the rest of the way to greet the Uchiha.

He comes to a stop next to him, grinning. “Oi, Sasuke! Too bust puking your guts out to come….” He trails off as the brunette turns to him. Naruto feels his face heat up as he takes in the air around the other. He sees Sasuke open his mouth to tell him something, but their interrupted when Sakura comes bounding to them.

“Sasuke, how are you?” She is all smiles and goes to touch his arm, when her eyes widen. Naruto still staring and the heat on his face becoming unbearable. “Oh wow! You presented!” Sakura says excitedly, and Sasuke turns his head away, embarrassed that the girl was saying something so loudly.

Sakura turns to him and smiles. “Isn’t that cool, Naruto? I think Sasuke might be the first to present in our class.”

He’s still having trouble forming words, but he manages to tumble a weak. “…yeah…He’s…That’s cool…”

Sasuke gives him a look, but then Kakashi decides to take the time to show up. “Well, gang’s all here.” He turns to the Uchiha. “Sasuke, how are you feeling?” It’s said good naturedly, and they get the feeling that he is greatly amused.

“I’m fine.” Is the raven’s short answer.

Naruto is shifting from foot to foot and he hears Kakashi start briefing them on their training for the day.

“Jesus, Naruto! Do you have ants in your pants or something?” Sakura says annoyed, which in turn draws the attention to the two other members of their team. The embarrassed flush on his cheeks hasn’t gone away.

“Hey, are you okay?” Sasuke asks him, which in turn is weird, but it makes little flutters in his stomach as he takes in another lungful of that smell.

Naruto looks up at Kakashi and feels a whine slip out of his throat. The sound makes Kakashi raise his eyebrow, and Naruto can see the full body twitch Sasuke does towards him. “Sensei, I think I need to go home.”

“What!” sakura says, but Kakashi just hums, taking in the way Naruto is.

“I think that would be best. “the alpha says and watches as the blonde turns tail and starts sprint towards the direction of his apartment.

“The spirit of youth is really something, isn’t it?” The older alpha sighs out and he starts walking the opposite direction. Sakura tagging along, confused.

“What does that mean?” She asks to which he changes the subject. They make it to the end of the bridge, before he notices that only Sakura is beside him. Looking back, Kakashi sees the Uchiha still standing in the same place, pensive look on his face.

“Sasuke?”

The raven jolts as if he had been in some kind of trance, and turns to them. Kakashi eyes him, and raises his brow again. “Are you sure you’re feeling well? You can always take another day off, Sasuke.”

The raven shakes his head and catches up to them. His face set as he answers.” I’m fine.” Kakashi can see the way his eyes are flickering to the side every once and a while.

“Okay, let’s go then.” They start walking again and Sakura hooks her arm around Sasuke’s. Kakashi feeling bad for the boy as he knows how against he is of contact.

“How exciting! Sasuke’s an omega. That’s so cool!”

**Author's Note:**

> i love it when ppl leave me comments just fyi


End file.
